Det minst anade
by WingSky
Summary: Mugglarfödda Alice Hornby får en dag ett mystiskt brev. Ett brev från Hogwarts. Hon lär sig kontrollera magin inom sig, hennes blickar drars hela tiden till en viss person i andra årskursen och vad är det för mystiskt med en av flickorna i hennes sovsal.
1. Brevet

Kapitel 1: Brevet

Knack, knack! Alice vred dig i sängen. Knack, knack. Usch, vad var det som lät så hemskt? Ljudet förändrades och nu lät det mera som om man klöste naglarna mot svarta tavlan. Alice vakande med ett ryck, och ljudet blev allt högre. Hon såg sig förvirrat om i rummet men hittade inget anmärkningsvärt ovanligt. Men ljudet fortsatte? Hon satte sig upp på sängkanten och gäspade. Hon försökte lyssna sig till vart ljudet kom ifrån, och upptäckte att ljudet kom från hennes fönster. Att något ville in i hennes rum. Hennes första impuls var att springa till hennes mamma och pappa på nedervåningen, men det är ju sånt som småungar gör, Alice var ju faktiskt elva år! Hon tassade på tå fram till fönstret och kikade försiktgt ut bakom ena gardinen. Utan för fönstret flaxade en stor uggla, och dess vassa klor förklarade dom gnisslade ljuden. Alice gick och ställde sig framför fönstret, halvt rädd och halvt fascinerad. Hon stod där och stirrade på ugglan, medan hon funderade varför en uggla skulle vilja komma in i hennes rum.  
>Alice tassade ännu närmare fönstret och pressade händerna mot fönsterrutan.<p>

"Vem är du?" , viskade hon ut i mörkret och kände sig ganska dum. Hon pratade med en fågel. Ugglan stannade upp, satte sig på fönster karmen och stirrade på henne, som om den hade förstått vad Alice sade. Den lade huvudet på sed och vicka lite på dens ena fot. Alice tittade ner på ugglans fot, och fick nästan en chock när hon såg att det var något ting fastbundet på den. Ugglan nickade när den såg att Alice stirrade på dens ben. Hennes hjärta började slå snabbare, medan hon sakta gick ännu närmare fönstret.  
>Hon såg ugglan djupt i dens kloka ögon, och utan att hon han tänka sig för började hon lossa på haspen som höll fönstret stängt. Fönstret tog tag av vinden utanför och flög upp på vid gavel, och Alice tog ett förskräckt steg bakåt. Ugglan flög in i rummet utan ett ljud och satte sig på sängen. Det började klarna i Alice huvud, vad hade hon gjort, tänk om den där fågeln börjar attackera henne nu? Men ugglan satt där lugnt på sängen med huvudet på sned. Den blinkade sakta, som om den förmanade Alice att komma närmare. Sakta böjde ugglan huvudet neråt mot foten och lossade det mystiska föremålet som var fastbundet på benet. Det var ett kuvert och adressen var skriven med smaragdgrönt bleck. Alice gick försiktigt mot ugglan på sängen, och sträckte fram ena handen, lite prövande. Ugglan gjorde inget ting, även fast handen bara var tio centimeter från den huvud. Hon sänkte handen sakta och nappade åt sig brevet och backade från sängen med ögonen fästa på den mystiska ugglan.<br>Nu vände hon all sin koncentration på brevet, hennes första intryck var att brevet var mycket gammalt, eller så såg det bara gammalt ut, eftersom det var gjort av pergament. Hon vände på brevet och kollade på adressen. Den var till henne.

"Det är jag... Det måste vara jag...?", tänkte Alice förvirrat. Hon läste igenom adressen igen. Vem skulle skicka brev till henne genom en uggla?

Alice började öppna kuvert långsamt med darrande häner, medan hennes hjärta slog dubbelslag. Hon drog ut brev pappret och upptäckte att även den var av pergament och bokstäverna var i skrivstil:

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM  
><em>_Rektor: Albus Dumbledore__  
>[innehavare av merlin-orden av första grad, storhäxmästare, överstetrollkarl, högste storpamp i häxmästarnas internationella samfund]Kära Miss. Hornby,<br>Vi har nöjet att meddela er at ni har tilldelas en plats vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Mrs. Shirley kommer att förklara allting för dina föräldrar, samt hjälpa dig med dina inköp och föra dig till skoltåget. Hon ankommer till ert hem den 29 augusti._

Teminen börjar den 1 september. Tåget som ska föra er till skolan avgår från perrong nio och trekvart på King Cross station klockan 11:00.

Er tillgivna  
>Mineva McGonagall<br>Biträdande rektor

Alice och stirrade på dom snirkliga bokstäverna som bildade ordet _Hogwarts_, förlamad av chock. Hon satte sig klumpigt ner på golvet, utan att släppa brevet med blicken. Det var omöjligt, skulle hon vara häxa? Hon glömde tillfälligt bort hur man andades medan hon tänkte dom omöjliga orden. _Jag är en häxa_. Men det kan bara inte vara sant. Visst kan hon göra saker som inga andra barn kan, som den gången hon tappade sin hemnyckel genom gallret på en gatobrunn, när hon förtvivlat försökte pressa ner armen mellan dom tjocka järnpinnarna, hamnade nycken plötsligt i hennes hand, även fast hon hört hur det plaskade i vattnet när nycken föll i. Eller som den gången hon skulle ut och cykla med sina kompisar, och cykeln fick punka fem kilomenter från deras hem, och den lagade sig själv på något mystiskt sett. Men ändå. En häxa.  
>Hon läste om brevet tre gånger till, och då slog det henne att den 29 augusti var i övermorgon.<p> 


	2. Bevis

Kapitel 2: Bevis

När chocken hade lagt sig, gick Alice och lade sig igen, klockan var ju trots allt tre på morgonen. Men knappt hade hon somnat där veckarklockan började tjuta. Alice satte sig upp i sängen, och hade för ett ögonblick glömt nattens scen med ugglan och brevet. Hon såg brevet på skrivbordet och allt började klarna. Ugglan hade förståss flugit iväg för flera timmar sen, men det lade Alice ingen uppmärkasamhet på, hon hade ju faktiskt mycket att tänka på den natten. Hon virade morgonrocken tät om kroppen och gick till skrivbordet och tog upp brevet. Först studerade hon varenda centimeter av kuvert, innan hon tog ut brevet. Det pirrade lite i magen när hon läste om dom underbara orden, hon log för sig själv och tänkte: "Nu blir nog Sandy avundsjuk..." Sandy är hennes bästa kompis, och hon gillade allt 'övernaturligt'. Men plötsligt kom Alice på att det fanns ingen lista med alla redskap och böcker hon skulle behöva för skolåret. Hon greps smått av panik medan hon genomsökte kuvert, men utan resultat. Hon bet sig i läppen och tänkte så det knakade. Kanske allt reder ut sig när den dära Mrs. Shirley kommer i övermorgon.  
>Alice gick fram till garderoben och bytte snabbt om till joggingbyxor och en blå T-shirt. Nu var hon tvungen att berätta för sina föräldrar om brevet. Dom skulle förståss tro att allt var ett påhitt från Alice sida. Det var det som var problemet med Alice föräldrar, att dom inte vågar <em>tro<em>. Kanske hon skulle vänta att berätta tills Mrs. Shirley kommer, men då skulle dom säker bli så chockade att dom bara kommer står där och se dumma ut. Nej, det dom behöver är tid, så Alice bestämde sig att berätta om brevet så snart som möjligt.

När hon kom ner till köket, satt redan hennes föräldrar och lillasyster och åt frukost. Det var ägg och rostat bröd. Alice tryckte brevet längre ner i fickan, innan hon satte sig på stolen bredvid mamma. I vanliga fall tycker Alice att det är väldigt gott med rostat bröd, men nu kändes det som att tugga på en matta. "Det är nog bäst att säga det rakt på sak... tror jag...", tänkte Alice förtvivlat, medan hon, bit för bit, fick i sig den sega mackan. Alice svalde en klump i halsen, och sade prövande:  
>"Eh... mamma? Pappa?"<br>Dom tittade förvånat upp.  
>"Ja...?"<br>"Jag fick ett brev idag", började hon, och sedan sade hon i vanlig samtalston: "Jag är en häxa"  
>Mamma och pappa kastade en blick på varandra, sedan sade pappa vänligt:<br>"En vad då för nåt sa du?"  
>"Häxa", sade Alice tydligt, och betonade ordets varje stavelse. "Jag är en häxa"<br>"Sluta upp med dom dära barnsligheterna, hur gammal är du igentligen Alice?", sade mamma irriterat.  
>"Elva", sade Alice sanerligen. "Fösesten jag fick ett brev av en skola"<br>När ingen av hennes föräldrar reagerade, tog Alice upp brevet ur fickan och gav det till sin mamma. hon tog förbånat emot brevet, och läste adressen. Hon kastade en snabb blick på Alice, innan hon öppnade kuvert, och tog fram brevet. När hon hade läst klart, stack hon brevet i sin mans händer.  
>"Har du skrivit det här?... Svara då!", krävde mamma att få veta.<br>"Nee... sån bra fantasi har jag nog inte", svarade Alice och fnittrade.  
>"Men Alice! Vad är det för dumheter du håller på med?", frågade pappa irriterat.<br>Alice leende försvann.  
>"Det är inga dumheter! Det var ugglan som kom med den!", sade Alice häftigt medan hon drämde mackan i bordet. Hon blängde på sina 'så kallade' föräldrar medan tårarna brände under ögonlocken.<br>"Alice! Men nu får du skärpa dig, du ska sluta med dom här dumheterna nu! Gå upp på ditt rum"  
>Alice gav ett ilsket tjut och rusade upp för trappan till övervåningen. Hon smällde igen dörren efter sig och kastade sig i sin säng. Tårarna ran ner för kinderna, och hon kröp ner under täcket - hennes fristad.<p>

Under restan av dagen stannade Alice på sitt rum, vägrade äta och kom inte när hennes föräldrar ropade. Hon ska minsan visa dom att det inte är dumheter, om två dagar ska dom minsan få se. Och då får dom skylla dig själva, dom kunde ha valt att lyssna på henne. Men dom är båda döva och blinda helt enkelt. Blinda för verkligheten, och döva när den beskrivs för dom. Alices dumma föräldrar, som inte fattar någoting.  
>Nästa dag fortsatte på samma sett, och Alice föräldrar blev mer och mer oroligt för henne. "Höll hon på att bli galen", frågade dom sig varandra var och annan minut. "Lider hon av sömnbrist", "Tror du hon är deprimerad, vill ha uppmärksamhet?". Dom spekularade om allt möjligt, medan svaret fanns i kuvert på bordet. Men aldrig sanningen, verkligheten, kunde komma in i deras små hjärnor.<p>

"Nu var det bara några timmar kvar, tills mamma och pappa får vara med om världenschock... rätt åt dom", tänkte Alice. Hon låg på tygg i hennes säng. Klockan var två på natten. Hon skulle ingentligen sova nu, men vem bryr sig? Om åtta timmar kommer Mrs. Shirley, och då kommer allt ordna upp sig. Plötsligt, slog det Alice, att hon inte har råd att köpa in matreal och böcker. Hon reste sig snabbt upp och skynade sig fram till skrivbordet. Och där, på hyllan över skrivbordet, stod hennes skära spargris av porslin. Hon klättarde upp på skrivbordet och tog ner spargrisen, för hyllan som den stod på satt nästran uppe i taket. Hon visste inte varför nån skulle få ideen att sätta en hylla så högt upp, den var så när hon och hennes familj flyttade dit. Hon gick ner från bordet, satte sig på den nötta stolen och ställde spargrisen på bordet. Och nu väntatde den verkliga utmaningen, att få ut pengarna utan att krossa grisen. Der mest effektiva skulle nog vara en kniv, men hon ville inte riskera att hennes föräldrar skulle vakna, när dom hörde den förädiska knarrande trappan. Hon letade igenom skrivbords lådorna, men hittade ingeting med rätta propotionerna. Hon satte sig med armarna i kors och blängde på spargrisen. Och plötsligt, helt utan anledning, sprack spargrisen i flera små bitar, och alla pengar hamnade på bordet. Alice stirrade på skärvorna med halvöppen mun. Sen log hon. Bara om mamma och pappa kunnat se detta, då skulle dom minsan få bevis. Att hon kan trolla och att hon är en häxa. På bordet låg det bara några mynt, och det räcker inte långt. Men det beskymrade Alice just nu. Inget bekymrade Alice just nu. Hon hade just sett sig själv utföra magi.


	3. Besök

Kapitel 3: Besök

Alice vakande med ett ryck. Solen lyste in genom hennes fönster och hon greps smått av panik. Hon fumlade efter klockan, och såg att den bara var åtta på morgonen. Hon skönk långsamt ner i sängen igen, och pustade ut. För ett ögonblick trodde hon att hon hade försovit sig, och kanske missat Mrs. Shirleys besök. Alice trodde att hon skulle komma runt tio tiden på förmiddagen, om två timmar alltså. Hon suckade och reste sig upp. Hon virade in sig i morgonrocken och gick fram till garderoben. "Vad ska man ha för kläder när en okänd person kommer och berättar att man är en..." hon svalde "... en häxa?..." Föst tog hon fram den lila T-shirten igen, men då kom hon på att hon har haft den i två dagar. Hon slängde den i tvättkorgen, och letade fram en en kortärmad blus med små, rosa, diskreta prickar på i ett regelbundet mönster. Hon tittade forskande på den, innan hon tog av sig morgonrocken och drog den över huvudet. Ett par vita strumpor och ett par slitna jeans fick duga till blusen. Hon borstade snabbt igenom håret och lade luggen i en snebena. "Så där ja! Det här dår nog duga...", tänkte Alice, medan hon nervöst kollade sig i spegeln på väggen. Det pirrade lite i magen när hon tänkte att om några timmar... då... då kommer Mrs. Shirley och förklarar allting.  
>Alice smög ut ur sitt rum och stängde dörren försiktigt efter sig. Hon ville inte att hennes föräldrar skulle märka att hon kommit tillbaka till <em>the real life<em> igen. Trappan knarrade inte, som tur var och hon smet in i köket.  
>"Alice, där är du ju!", sade mamma, som satt på en stol vid bordet. Attans också, hon tänkte ju inte på att hennes föräldrar äter frukost vid den här tiden. Hon suckade och skönkt ner på en stol.<br>"Mamma, om en och en halv timme kommer Mrs. Shirley hit. Hon ska förklara för er hönshjärnor att jag är en häxa, om ni inte har fattat det än, som ni antagligen inte har", sade Alice, och lät något irriterad än vad hon hade tänkt sig. Hon blev själv förvånad över sin gärvhet, och för att inte tala om hennes mamma. Innan det hade sjunkit in vad Alice hade sagt, flydde hon ut ur rummet.  
>Alice drog på sig skorna, och gick ut på gatan. Alice bodde i en liten villa med en liten prydligt tillhörande trädgård. Hon spara ilsket till blomrabatten så flera tulpaner gick av. Hon brydde sig inte, mamma fick ta itu med henne senare. Hon kunde inte förklara den ilskan som bubblade upp inom henne så fort hon var i närheten av hennes föräldrar, inte ens för sig själv. Dom var bara så trångsynta och gick en lång bit, utan att veta var hon var på väg. Solen gick sakta högre och högre upp på himmeln, så Alice bestämde sig att gå hem igen - hon ville inte för allt i världen missa Mrs. Shirelys besök.<br>PANG! Ett högt ljud ekade över villorna. Alice svängde runt, och försökte hitta källan till det plötsliga ljudet. Flera av grannarna tittade ängsligt ut genom gardinerna, ut på gatan. Längre fram, svängde vägen in bakom ett hus. Och där, i kröken, uppenbarades den underligaste figuren Alice någonsin sett. Den var en vuxen kvinna som kom gående mot Alice, och hennes kläder var minst sagt underliga. Hon bar en hawaii skjorta för män (med tanke på klädnadens breda axlar), en tagit, svart kjol och rosa joggingskor. Kvinnan såg ytterst förvirrad ut och såg sig om, innan hon tog upp en lapp ur fickan. Alice gick sakta närmare. Kvinnan tittade upp när hon hörde Alice komma.  
>"Där är du ju, Alice! Har letat i en timme efter dig, jag råkade transferansera mig fem timmar här ifrån, men nu är det ju fixar, eller hur lilla vän?", sade kvinnan och gick närmare Alice.<br>"Förlåt... men alltså... vem är du?", stammade Alice förskräckt. Hur kunde hon veta hennes namn?  
>Kvinnan såg plötsligt förstående ut, och sade:<br>"Shierley, Mrs Shirley, så klart!"

"Så ni påstår alltså... att... att våran lilla flicka är en... häxa?", undrarde mamma. Hon kastade en skygg blick på sin man, och han klappade henne lugnade på armen. Alice suckade uppgivet.  
>"Ja, Mrs och Mr Hornby, det förefaller sig så", sade Mrs Shirley tydligt, och med en gnutta medlidande, det skulle inte vara lätt att det plötsligt visar sig att den värld man trott på var en lögn.<br>Mamma stod upp och höll ett krampaktigt tag om ryggstödet på en av stolarna i köket. Pappa stod bredvid henne och såg minst lika chockad ut. Så hade de stått ända sen Mrs. Shirley kom. När hon oförskämt hade sagt "varsågod och sitt", och när hon hasplade ur sig om häxor, trollkarlar, trolldomsministeriet (där hon sjäv jobbade), mugglare (ickemagiska människor), Hogwarts, tåget Hogwarts expressen som för en till skolan, perong nio och trekvart, Diagongränden (tydligen gör man alla sina inköp där för skolåret), Den läckande kitteln (portalen till trollkarlsvärlden), Hogsmeade (en av de få byar i Storbrittanien som bara bebos av häxor oxh trollkarlar), trollstav och trollspön och mycket mer. Mamma och pappa stod där helt lamslagna, och stirrade på Mrs Shirley. Usch, vad Alice skämdes, de enda hennes föräldrar var bra på är att skämma ut henne.  
>"Och eftersom det är den 29 augusti idag, måste jag och Alice åka iväg genast till Diagongränden, hon övernattar på Den läckande kitteln i kväll och imorgon, och den första september för jag henne till Hogwarts expressen", avslutade Mrs Shirley sitt tal. Hon väntatde på att mamma och pappa skulle säga någoting, men när ingenting hände, vände hon sig till Alice och sade:<br>"Gå och packa det du vill ha med dig, de vill säga, några plagg mugglarkläder för att ha på helgerna och andra nödvändigheter"  
>"Mugglarkläder...?", undrade Alice föriktigt. Hon rodnade och tänkte att hon måste bli bättre på att lägga saker på minnet.<br>"Normala kläder för er", svarade hon, och gav Alice ett litet leende.  
>Alice nickade och skynade sig ut ur köket. Hon tog trappan i tre stora steg, sen var hon uppe.<p>

"Okej... först måste jag ha något att packa i...", tänkte Alice medan hon spanade efter något passande. Hon gick förbi dörren till sitt rum, för längst bort i korridoren fanns dörren. Vindsdörren. "... där uppe borde det finnas något...", tänkte hon, och sköt upp den gnisslade dörren. Alice hade aldrigt riktigt gillat den här vinden, i alla fall när man var där ensam. De dragiga fönstrena och mörkret. Speciellt mörkret. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och började gå upp för den rangliga stegen. När hon kom upp, tände hon taklampan. Hon gick försiktigt över dom knarriga brädorna in till mitten av vindsrummet. Hon såg en passande väska direkt. En koffert, pappas gammla. Hon tog tag i handtaget och släpade den mot stegen ner. Nu väntade den stora utmaningen, att få ner kofferten för stegen utan att mosa sig själv på köpet. I princip omöjligt. Men Alice valde att göra på det enkla sättet, att helt enkelt kasta ner kofferten för stegen. Det skulle antagligen låta endel, men hällre det än att bli krossad i försöket att bära ner den för stegen.  
>Sagt och gjort. Alice tog tag i handtaget och puttade den över kanten, så att den landade med ett brakt vid foten av stegen. "Ja, det gick ju bra...", tänkte hon nöjt. Hon släckte lampan och formligen flög ner för stegen i sin iver att komma ner till sitt rum och packa, och sedan ge sig av till Diagongränden! Alice stängde vindsdörren efter sig, och ställde kofferten upp. Den hade fyra, små hjul fästa på varje sida, och Alice började dra den mot sitt rum. När hon väl var inne i rummet, gick hon fram till garderoben. Hon stoppade in allting fån översta lådan i kofferten. Sedan packade hon ner alla tröjor, föruton ett rosa med hjärtan på ("Det är ju sånt som bebisar har!", tänkte Alice), alla byxor och kjolar, så var det klart! Kläderna tog inte ens upp en fjärdedel av kofferten. Hon knäppte spännerna och började dra ut kofferten i korridoren igen. Mitt emot Alice rum fanns badrummet. Hon sprang in dit och hämtade sin nessesär, öppande en glipa av kofferten och pressade in den.<p>

"...Puh, nu är jag klar!", pustade Alice när hon kom ner i köket. Mamma och pappa stod i exakt likadant som hade gjorde när Alice lämnade dem. Fortfarande för chockade för att kunna röra sig. Mrs Shirley såg mottligt road ut, och hon gick fram till Alice och sade:  
>"Bra! Dåså Alice... nu bär det av till Diagongränden!"<br>Sen vände hon sig till Alice föräldrar och frågade:  
>"Har ni en öppenspis?"<br>Dom stirrade på henne, som om de inte hade förstått av Mrs Shirley sade.  
>"Alice?"<br>"Ja, vi har en i vardags rummet... vadå då?"  
>"Åh, jag tänkte att vi kunde ta oss dit med flampulver!"<br>"Flam... vadå?", undrade Alice förvirrat, hade hon hört rätt?  
>"Kom så ska jag visa dig!"<br>När dom var inne i vardagsrummet, tog Mrs Shirley fram en liten tygpåse ur innefickan.  
>"Pulvret", sade hon och nickade. Alice såg bara förvirrad ut.<br>Hon suckade otåligt, och sade:  
>"Man kan färdas genom spisar. Så när jag slänger ner pulvret i elden, kliver in i brasan och ropar diagongränden... så <em>vips<em> är vi där! Förstår du?"  
>Alice skakade på huvudet. Mrs Shirley skrattade lågt och log mot Alice.<br>Och precis då, kom Alice på att hon inta har några pengar, eller listan med böcker och matreal man behöver.  
>"Mrs Shirley... Alltså, när ugglan kom, så fanns det ingen lista med vad jag behöver till skolåret...och så har jag inga pengar"<br>"Det är lugnt, jag har listan här", hon tog fram en pergament bit ur fickan, och gav den till Alice. "Och vad pengarna beträffar, kan jag växla era mugglarpengar till vår sorts pengar"  
>"Tack", sade hon frånvarande. Hon stirrade på pergamentet. Med darrande händer vek hon upp den, och började läsa:<p>

HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONST OCH TROLLDOM

Uniform  
>Förstaårselever behöver följande:<br>Tre ombyten av enkla arbetskläder (svarta)  
>En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk<br>Ett par skyddshanskar (drakskinn eller liknande)  
>En vintermantel (svart, silverknäååen)<br>Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar.

Kurslitteratur  
>Alla elver ska ha ett exemplar av följande böcker:<br>Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (1:a graden) av Miranda Goshawk  
><span>Trolldomskonstens historia<span> av Bathilda Bagshot  
><span>Magisk teori<span> av Adalbert Waffling  
><span>En nybörjare i förvandlingskonster<span> av Emeric Switch  
><span>Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar<span> av Phyllida Spore  
><span>Trolldrycker och magiska brygder<span> av Arsenius Jigger  
><span>Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem<span> av Newt Scamander  
><span>De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv<span>av Quentin Trimble

Övrig utrustning1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö  
>1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)<br>1 uppsättning glas-eller kristallflaskor  
>1 stjärnkikare<br>1 mässingsvågElever får även ta med sig en uggla eller en katt eller en padda.  
>FÖRÄLDRAR ERINRAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR.<p>

En trollstav... Alice ska få en egen trollstav. Det pirrade lite i magen när hon tänkte på att snart... snart ska hon få hålla i en äkta trollstav. Alice log med hela ansiktet när hon tittade upp på Mrs Shirley. Hon log tilbaka, och sade:  
>"Vänta här"<br>Hon gick mot köket, och försvann in i dörröppningen. Alice stod kvar vid spisen helt lamslagen. Det hade äntligen börjat sjunka in. "Jag är en häxa". Nu känndes det som om det alltid har varit så, att det var självklart, fast hon bara fått det bekräftat för två dagar sen. I övermorgon sitter hon på Hogwarts expressen. Det var en underbar tanke. Gud, vad hon längtade till Hogwarts!


	4. Flampulvret

Kapitel 4: Flampulvret

Efter några minuter kom Mrs Shirely tillbaka till vardagsrummet. I handen höll hon ett kuvert. Alice tittade frågande på det.  
>"Mugglarpengar", förklarade hon. "Vi ska växla dom till galleoner, siklar och knutingar på Gringottsbank i Diagongränden"<br>Alice nickade.  
>Mrs Shirley tig fram påsen med flampulvret igen ur innerfickan. Hon kastade en menande blick på Alice medan hon gick närmare spisen. Alice förstod vinken, och så gick även hon närmare.<br>"Är du beredd Alice?", frågade Mrs Shirley.  
>Alice nickade igen, men ångrade sig och sade:<br>"Jag måste ju säga hej då till mamma och pappa! Kommer snart"  
>Alice skyndade sig in i köket. Där inne stod mamma och pappa fortfarande i samma ställning. Alice skrattade lätt och gick fram till sina föräldrar.<br>"Hej då... jag kommer sakna er. Jag skickar ett brev så fort jag har köpt allt jag behöver... jag vet inte riktigt när vi kommer ses igen, men jag kommer hem på loven. Okej?", sade Alice till mamma och pappa, och gav dom båda en snabb kram och en puss på kinden. Alice kände att det brände i ögonen, och skyndade sig mot vardags rummet.  
>"Vänta Alice", sade mamma sakta. Det verkade som om chocken äntligen hade lagt sig någorlunda.<br>Alice stannade upp och vände sig om.  
>"Ja?"<br>Hon tvekade, som om hon inte riktigt visste vad hon skulle säga.  
>"Jag älskar dig... och ha det så kul på Hogparts"<br>"Hogwarts, mamma!", skrattade Alice.  
>"Jaa... man i alla fall. Ha det så kul", sade mamma och log.<br>"Saknar dig redan gumman", sade pappa. Alice tittade häpet på honom, han brukar ju inte vara av det blödigare sorten. Han log.  
>Alice log tillbaka.<br>"Älskar er! Hej då!", sade Alice och vände sig snabbt om och skyndade sig ut ur rummet.  
>Mrs Shirley stod och väntade på henne bredvis spisen.<br>"Allt klart?"  
>Alice sade inget, bara nickade. Men Mrs Shirley förstod.<br>"Du kommer få träffa dina föräldrar snart, det lovar jag"  
>"När då?"<br>"Tja... det närmaste lovet är ju... när det är haloween i oktober. Kommer inte ihåg datumet exakt... men det är ju bara om någon månad"  
>"Bra"<br>Dom stod tysta en minut innan Alice frågade:  
>"Men hur kan jag skicka brev från Hogwarts hit... jag menar, det finns väl inga brevbärare där, eller?"<br>"Du kommer väl ihåg hur du fick ditt brev. Man skickar post genom ugglor"  
>"Jaha... kan man få egna ugglor?", frågade Alice häpet.<br>Mrs Shirley nickade och log finurligt.  
>"Men anars kan man ju låna Hogwarts ugglor, om man inte har en egen"<br>Hon kastade en snabb blick på klockan och sade sedan:  
>"Ne, nu måste vi verkligen ge oss av", Hon kastade en näve av pulvret i tygpåse i brasa. Elden flammade till och blev grön.<br>"Okej Alice. Du gå först, ställ dig i elden, och säg 'Diagongränden' så tydligt du kan, jag kommer efter med kofferten"  
>Alice stirrade in i lågorna. Hon tvekade.<br>"Elden känns ingeting... lita på mig"  
>Alice gick närmare spisen och satte foten i elden. Mrs Shirley hade rätt, elden kändes ingeting. Hon böjde sig ner och kronglade sig in i spisen. Hon var tvungen att stå dubbelvikt, samtidigt som hon undvikte att nudda dom smutsiga väggarna.<br>"Just de Alice! Då måste tänka på att ha armarna tätt intill kroppen och knip ihop ögonen så hårt du kan"  
>Alice gjorde tummen upp och ropade:<br>"Diagongränden!"  
>Allt blev svart. Hon sögs upp som i ett rör. Hon snurrade runt, och Alice knep ihop ögonen. Ena armbogen stötte till någonting hårt, och hon tryckte armarna tätare intill kroppen. Skorna höll på att glida av, hon hade bara ballerinaskor på sig. Hon spännde tårna, och hoppades att det skulle hjälpa. Alice åkte snabbare, och hon öppnade ena ögat någon millimeter, för att se hur det såg ut. Bara svart, förutom spis öppningar i andra hus som susade förbi. I en av dom såg hon en pojke i hennes ålder som just hade kastat ett pulver i elden. Förmodligen flampulver. Hon stängde ögonen, och en sekund senare ramlade hon ut på ett hårt stengolv.<p>

"Åh?", stönade Alice förvånat när hon landade på golvet.

Men det var ingen golv, hon hade landat på en pojke. Samma pojke som hon hade sett i spisöppningen, som just nu skrek för full hals:

"Vid Merlins kalsonger!"

Alice reste sig kvickt upp, och stirrade på pojken.

"Vad gör du här?", frågade hon skyggt.

"Vad jag gör här? _Jag_?", svarade han irriterat och blängde på Alice.

Alice såg sig förvirrat om i rummet. Allt från dom röda sammets gardinerna, möblerna (nästan alla hade lejon tassar), den ståtliga kristall lampan och den stora spegeln på väggen med snirklig guldram.

"Vart är jag?", frågade Alice pojken.

"Hos mig, så klart?", sade pojken, och små log.

"Va... nej! Jag ska till Diagongränden", sade Alice, och då slog det henne att hon hade lutat sig fram, för hon ville få en sista glimt av pojken, när hon åkte med flampulvret. För pojken var väldigt vacker. Han var lång, ganska spinkig, en rak näsa, som passade perfekt i det smala ansiktet. Han hade väldigt mörkt hår, som gick i vågor ner till axlarna, som matchade hans mörkbruna ögon.

Pojken rynkade pannan.

"Då har du hamnat väldigt fel", sade han och flinade.

Alice kände sig förvirrad, för det första skulle ju hon till Diagongränden, och detta värkar ju vara helt fel, för det andra visste hon inte vart Mrs Shirley är och för det tredje var denna främmande pojke väldigt vacker. Hon hoppades förtvivlat hon hon såg åtminstone okej ut.

"Ja...? Men vem är du?"

Pojken låtsades fundera på ett överdrivet sett, innan han svarade:

"Michael March, 12 år, ska börja andra året på Hogwarts, Rawenklaw, innehavare av Merlinorden av första grad", sade han och log ännu bredare. "Men det sista ska du nog inte tro på"

"Visst är Rawenklaw en av elevhemmen på Hogwarts?", frågade Alice pojken som tydligen hette Michael. Hon försökte minnas allt som Mrs Shirley hade berättat, men hennes huvud var alldeles tomt.

"Mugglarfödd, va?"

Alice nickade.

"Men ja, det är en av elevhemmen... fast helst skulle jag nog vilja vara en Gryffindorare - tapper och modig! Men Rawenklaw passar bra för mig, jag gillar ju att plugga", sade han och blinkade med ena ögat. "Men nu vet du ju vem jag är - vem är du?"

"Eh... Jag heter Alice Hornby. Jag ska börja på första året på Hogwarts, som du kanske har förstått... och jag är mugglarfödd...", hasplade Alice ur sig skamset.

Michael märkte det, och frågade förvirrat:

"Vad är det?"

"Men alltså... jag är _mugglarfödd_... Tänk om jag är mycket sämre på magi än alla andra?, frågade Alice förtvivlat, medan rodnaden färgade hennes kinder. Hon hade hållit på den här frågan hela tiden, men kände sig alldeles för generad för att kunna dela med sig av den.

Michael såg plötsligt förstående ut.

"Det gör absolut ingen skillnad hur bra man är på magi, med tanke på blodstatus, så oroa dig inte för det. Själv är jag halvblod"

Alice nickade lättat. Det var hon bra på - att nicka. Det hade hon gjort många gånger idag.

"Jag kan följa dig till Diagongränden, om du vill", sade Michael generat.

Alice tittade förvånat upp.

"Ja, vad snällt. Jag har faktiskt aldrig varit där, så jag skulle bara gå vilse", sade Alice och log.

Han såg lättad ut.

"Bra! Jag skulle ändå fått vara där ensam, det är ju alltid kul med sällskap"

Michael gick fram till spisen, och tog en näve flampulver ur en kruka som var fäst på väggen bredvid.

"Du först"

Han kastade pulvret i elden, som genast blev grön. Den här spisen var något större än den hemma hos Alice, man kunde nästan stå rak lång i den. Alice klev in i elden.

"Lycka till, för helt riskfritt är det ju inte", sade Michael retsamt.

Alice blängde på honom och ropade, ännu en gång:

"Diagongränden!"


	5. Ollivander

Kapitel 5: Ollivander

Ännu den här gången tyckte Alice att det kändes som att färdas mycket snabbt i ett trångt, mörkt rör. Men den här gången hade hon ögonen igen knipna, armarna längst kroppen och hon lät sig helt och hållet styras av kraften. Hon ville ju inte hamna fel en gång till. Hon undrade om Mrs Shirley var orolig. Men när hon tänkte efter så var det ju hennes jobb att föra mugglarfödda till Diagongränden och till tåget.  
>Pang! Hon, bokstavligen, flög ut på golvet från spisen. Hon reste sig kvickt upp och borstade av sig lite damm. Hon såg sig om, och det här såg rätt ut. Det var ett litet trångt rum, med stora fönster ut mot en kullerstens gata. Rummet hade inte så mycket möbler, bara ett bord, några stolar och en bokhylla med böcker.<br>Plötsligt kom Michael ut ur spisen, något elegantare än Alice.  
>"Puh... Då var vi framme!", sade han och log strålande mot Alice.<br>Alice rodnade och log smått tillbaka. Hon tittade ner på sina fötter och pillade nervöst på en av knapparna på sin blus.  
>"Fin tröja", sade Michael och och skruvade på sig.<br>"Åh, tack!", sade Alice, och tittade upp på honom igen.  
>"Jaha... vart vill du gå först?"<br>"Jag vill köpa en trollstav... vart kan man göra det?"  
>"Hos Ollivanders, har du pengar med dig?"<br>Just då kom Alice på att det är ju Mrs Shirley som har pengarna.  
>"Nej. Dom har Mrs Shirley... hon som skulle följa mig hit"<br>Ett ljudligt pang ekade genom rummet och plötsligt stod Mrs Shirley i dörröppningen. När hon fick syn på Alice, sprang hon fram och tjöt:  
>"Men där är du ju Alice! Kom du fel med flampulvret?" Utan att vänta på att Alice skulle svara, fortsatte hon "Din koffert är på den Läckande kitteln, där du ska sova. Men nu måste vi verkligen skynda oss, jag måste nämligen iväg till Ministeriet så snart som möjligt, det har hänt en del grejer och dom behöver min hjälp", hon tog ett djupt andetag och knyckte med huvudet mot dörren. "Kom nu Alice"<br>"Men vänta lite Mrs Shirley, jag kan hjälpa Alice med hennes inköp, åk du till ministeriet!", sade Michael.  
>Mrs Shirley stirrade på honom.<br>"Jaha... Men vem är du?"  
>"En vän till Alice"<br>Dom orden värmde Alice hjärta. En_ vän_.  
>"Okej, går det bra Alice?"<br>"Va? Åh, självklart", sade Alice förvirrat. Hon hade nyss tänkt på Michael. Han var nog den snällaste kille Alice någonsin träffat. Michael log stort mot henne.  
>"Bra! Här är nycken till ditt rum, nummer 3, bara så du vet, och här är dina pengar", hon tryckte ner kuvert med pengar och nycken i Alice hand. Sedan vände hon sig mot Michael:<p>

"Kan du följa henne till tåget också?"  
>"Så klart!"<br>Mrs Shirley log mot dom båda.  
>"Hej då!", sedan försvann hon med samma höga pang.<p>

"Wow...", mumlade Alice mållöst, när hon och Michael gick ut genom dörren. Gatan kantrade av butiker av alla möjliga slag. Varje butik hade stora skyltfönster, propp fulla med böcker, kittlar, kvastar, trollstavar och allt man kan tänka sig. Utanför några av butikerna stod det uggleburar, tunnor med rått svansar, hängen med stora färgglada mantlar och en trave med böcker. Häxor och trollkarlar skyndade ut och in i butikerna, helt upptagna med sina inköp. Alla hade stora färgglada klädnader på sig och spetsiga hattar.  
>"Där är Ollivandes!", sade Michael och pekade på en butik med en ensam stav liggandes på en purpurröd sametskudde i det dammiga fönstret . Ovanför dörren stod det<em> Ollivanders: en Tillverkare av fina trollspön och trollstavar sedan 382 .<em> En klocka plingade ovanför dörren, när Alice och Michael steg in. Rakt fram i rummet stod en disk, och tusentals smala askar var staplade ända upp till taket. Butiken var dåligt upplyst, och Alice fick en bensynlig tryckande känsla av att vara här inne. Hon kastade en blick på Michael, men tittade genast bort när hon upptäckte att han hade tittade på henne.  
>"Häftigt, va?", viskade han. Sedan tillade han med en högre röst: "Mr Ollivander?"<br>"Goddag, Mr March"  
>Alice hoppade till, hon hade inte märk när Mr Ollivander kom, hon var helt upptagen med att kasta små skygga blickar på Michael. Mr Ollivander var en gammal man, med vitt fluffigt går och bleka ögen som lyste som månar i dunklet.<br>"12 och en halv tum, pilträ, tämligen elastisk, enhörnings hår som kärna, eller hur?, sade Mr Ollivander vänd mot Michael.  
>"Jo, sir"<br>"Och vem är det här?", frågade Mr Ollivander som just nu hade upptäckt att Alice fanns i butiken.  
>"Alice Hornby, sir. Jag skulle vilja köpa en trollstav", sade Alice nervöst.<br>"Fösta året på Hogwarts?"  
>Alice nickade blygt.<br>"Jag förstår...", sade Mr Ollivander sakta. "Följ med in i butiken" Han vände sig och och Michael uppmanade Alice att följa efter. "Ska du inte med?", mimade Alice till honom. "Jag väntar utanför", mimade han tillbaka och gick ut genom dörren. Plinget hördes igen och Alice gick efter Mr Ollivander, som nu stod bakom disken.  
>"Vilken är din trollstavs arm?", frågade Mr Ollivander, medan ett förtrollat måttband flög upp ur en låda.<br>"Jo.. eh... jag är högerhänt, om det är det ni menar", svarade Alice osäkert.  
>Han nickade och sade:<br>"Håll ut armen, Miss Hornby"  
>Alice lyft sin högra arm, och måttbandet började mäta från axeln till långfingret, sedan från handleden till armbågen, från axeln till golvet, från knät till armbogen och runt huvudet.<br>Medan måttbandet mätte, tog Mr Ollivander ner mängder med askar från hyllorna och lade dom på disken framför Alice. Måttbandet åkte diskret ner i lådan den kom från och Mr Ollivander gav Alice ett mystiskt leende.  
>"Du förstår Miss Hornby, trollstavar och trollspön har alla olika känor, det finns inte en enda trollstav som är exakt likadana. Som den här till exempel" Han tog fram en en trollstav ur en av lådorna. "Är av ek, 10 tum, böjlig, en fjäder från en fenixfågel och det finns ingen... <em>ingen<em>... som är exakt det samma. Här" Han räckte över trollstaven till Alice. Hon stirrade på den, och tog emot staven med en darrande hand. Ingenting hände.  
>"Men vifta med den då!", sade Mr Ollivander, som om det var en självklarhet.<br>Alice gjorde som han sade, och plötsligt försvann en av bordsbenen på disken. Mr Ollivander trollade snabbt tillbaka benet med sin egen trollstav. Alice lade chockat ifrån sig staven på disken.  
>"Nej... det var inte rätt... prova den här", Mr Ollivander tog fram en ny trollstav, och räckte den till Alice.<br>Men knappt hade hon tagit tag i den förrenens han ryckte den ur händerna på henne.  
>"Nej inte den heller" Mr Ollivander tog fram en till stav, medan han mumlade:<br>"9 och en halv tum, rosenträ, testralhår som kärna, oböjlig...", han räckte över den till Alice, som väntade sig ännu ett misslyckade. Men det här gången kände hon en plötslig värme i fingrarna, hon viftade lätt på den och små knistor av silver och guld sprutade ut ur stavens spets.  
>"Ja, bravo! Den här blir perfekt!", ropade Mr Ollivander. Alice gav tillbaka staven till Mr Ollivander. Han lade tillbaka trollstaven i sin ask, och slog in asken med brunt papper och snöre.<br>"Var så god, Miss Hornby, ta god vara på den", sade han och räckte över paketet till Alice.  
>"Tack... Eh, hur mycket kostar den?"<br>"Sex galleoner och två silversiklar"  
>Alice tog fram kuvert med pengar, och gav Mr Ollivander sex guld mynt och två mindre silvermynt.<br>"Ha en bra dag nu, Miss Hornby"  
>"Tack det samma, Mr Ollivander"<br>Alice gick ut till Michael som väntade utanför dörren, hon log strålade mot honom och viftade med paketet hon hade i handen.  
>"Vilken stav fick du?", frågade han och log.<br>"9 och en halv tum, rosenträ, testralhår som kärna, oböjlig...", härmade Alice Ollivander. Michael skrattade ("Gud, vilket vackert skratt", tänkte Alice) och han sade:  
>"Grattis, den låter bra!"<br>Och så gick dom tillsammans, hand i hand, ner för gatan.


	6. Diagongränden

Kapitel 6: Diagongränden

Har ni någonsin haft en känsla av att någon har förhäxat klockorna så att tiden går dubbelt så snabbt? Så var det för Alice. Nu var det redan eftermiddag och Alice och Michael satt ute i solskenet och åt glass vid Florean Fortescue glassbar. Bredvid stolen, låg tiotal paket staplade på varandra. I handen höll Alice sin ny inköpta trollstav i ett hårt grepp, eftersom Michael absolut ville se den ("Men kom ihåg Alice, att man inte får använda magi utanför skolan innan man blir myndig, för då hamnar man i Askaban bland alla dementorer", varnade Michael till Alice stora förskräckelse).  
>Michael höll sin egna trollstav i handen och Alice satt tyst och funderade på allt som har hänt under dagen.<p>

Efter hon hade köpt sin trollstav gick dom tvärs nedför gatan till _Flourish och Blotts _bokhandel. Inne i affären var böcker staplade i olika högar, in pressade i stora hyllor och liggandes på bord. Böckerna såg också väldigt olika ut, en del var stora som frimärken, en del i underliga former och stora som soffbord. Det här var nog den mest spännande butiken av alla dom har varit i, tyckte Alice. Efter att ha köpt alla böcker hon och Michael behövde, gick dom till _Kittelbutiken_, där dom säljer alla modeller och storlekar av kittlar, som koppar, mässing, tenn, silver, självblandande, hopfällbara och i solitt guld. Alice tittade fascinerat på en kittel som var stor nog att rymma en vuxen man, men fick nöja sig med en kittel i ten, standard storlek 2.  
><em>Apoterkarboden<em> hade en obehaglig stank av en sorts blandning av ägg och ruttet kål. Men för övrigt var det en mycket spännande affär att vara i. Här fanns bland annat burkar med slemmiga saker i uppstaplade till taket, torkade örter, klor och gift tänder hängande från taket, enhörnings horn och tunnor med torkade skalbagge ögon. Där köpte hon en mässingsvåg och en uppsättning glas flaskor (kristall var tio silversiklar dyrare).  
>På <em>det Magiska Menageriet<em> köpte Alice en stjärnkikare. Hon hade gärna velat stanna längre i butiken och kolla på alla silver instrument, men Michael ville absolut gå till _Godisbaronen Trollkarlskonfekty_r.

Michael stoppade trollstaven tryckt i fickan, och kastade en snabb blick på klockan ovanför dörren in till glassbaren.  
>"Du Alice, Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen stänger om fem minuter... om du vill kan vi gå dit och till Eeylops Ugglemarknad imorgon?"<br>"Okej... kan du komma och möta mig på Den läckande kitteln imorgon, då?", undrade Alice. Hon packade prydligt in sin trollstav i asken igen.  
>"Öh... jag tänkte att du kunde sova över hos mig... det blir enklare så, med tanke på tåget och allt", sade Michael generat.<br>"Får jag verkligen det?"  
>"Bara om du vill förstås!", skyndade han att till lägga.<br>"Jo, det skulle vara jätte bra!", sade Alice och log blygt mot mot hennes nya vän.  
>Michael reste sig upp ur stolen, och lyfte upp sina ny inköpta grejer i famnen.<br>"Är du klar?", frågade han.  
>Alice reste sig upp och stoppade ner alla paket med hennes inköpta saker för skolåret, i en tyg påse som hon hade fått av Mr Fortescue, när han såg vad många saker hon måste bära på.<br>"Nu måste vi hämta kofferten från den Läckade Kitteln... den ligger ditåt", sade Michael och knyckte med huvudet ned mot gatan.  
>Dom gick under tystnad. Inte en usch-vad-pinsamt tystnad, utan en behaglig och mysig. Den Läckande Kitteln låg längst ner på gatan. Dörren var sliten, och genom ett dammigt litet fönster till höger om dörren kunde man ana några små tjabbiga bord och stolar. Ovanför dörren, hände det en skylt där det stod, Den Läckande Kitteln, och under texten fanns det en liten bild på en kittel. Michael tog diskret Alice hand i sin, medan han sköt upp dörren med den andra.<br>Alice möttes av en instängd lukt, men det störde henne inte. Dom stod i ett relativt litet rum, med lågt tak och trä golv. Rummet var över möblerat med omaka stolar och bord, en disk stod på vänstra sidan av rummet, från Alice synvinkel. Vid ingången fanns en sned trappa upp till övervåningen, och ännu en dörr, som skymdes halvt bakom den.  
>Alice och Michaels ankomst, gjorde ingen stor utmärkelse, även fast nästan alla bord var upptagna av trötta häxor och trollkarlar, som vilade upp sig från dagens inköps tur. Michael gick med långa självsäkra kliv fram till disken med Alice i hälarna. Det kändes tryckt att ha Michaels hand där, och hon ignorerade dom blossande röda kinderna.<br>"God dag Tom"  
>En skallig, puckelryggig man, stod bakom diken och torkade några kant stötta glas. Han tittade upp och brast ut i ett stort leende när han såg vem som hade tilltalat honom:<br>"Men god dag på dig själv, Michael, något att dricka... pumpa saft, kanske?"  
>"Nej tack, jag är här för att min vän Alice ska hämta sin koffert som finns här"<br>"Jaha.. jag förstår", sade han en aning besviket. "Men ni kan väll ta ett glas ändå, medan jag hämtar kofferten åt er?"  
>"Ja, det skulle vara gott"<br>Alice grävde i fickan, och tog fram nycken hon hade fått av Mrs Shirley.  
>"Här är nycken, sir", sade Alice blygt och försökte diskret gömma sig bakom Michaels rygg.<br>Manen, som kallades Tom, verkade bli mycket förvånad av hennes ordval och stirrade på henne i några sekunder, innan han sade vänligt:  
>"Kalla mig Tom, det gör alla här... jag kan knappt minnas senaste gången någon kallade mig sir..."<br>Tom log ett tandlöst leende mot Alice, och hennes kinder blev något rödare än förut.  
>Tom tog emot nycken, och gjorde snabbt i ordning två stora glas med kall pumpa saft.<br>"Var så god", sade han, innan ha försvann upp för trappan.  
>Alice och Michael skålade och tog en varsin stor klunk kall, söt pumpa saft. Huvudvärken började bulta i protest av den kalla drycken, i kombination med glassen som de ät för ett tag sen. Alice tömde glaset med fyra stora klunkar till.<br>"Det syns att du var törstig!", retades Michael. Båda Alice och Michael började skratta, och olyckligt vis hade Michael just tagit en stor klunk saft, som han, av misstag, sprutade ut över en virrig gammal dam vid närmaste bordet. Då började dom skratta ännu högre, och några kastade irriterade blickar mot deras håll. Den gamla damen hade, som tur var, inte märkt något än.  
>Den gamle Tom, kom flåsandes med den stora kofferten efter sig.<br>Alice tackade honom för hjälpen, och Tom log, och mumlade någonting i stil, "Det var mitt nöje", innan han återgick till att torka glas.  
>Michael lade några silversiklar på disken.<br>"Nej behåll dom du, Michael...", protesterade Tom och blinkade mot Alice.  
>Michael skyfflade ner pengarna i fickan igen, och sade:<br>"Ni är _för_ snäll, Tom" Han log uppriktigt och vänligt.  
>"Det är alltid trevligt med sällskap, min gosse", sade Tom och log ett sorgset leende.<br>Michael log tillbaka och tog upp kofferten. Han och Alice vinkade glatt till dom sura häxorna och trollkarlarna, innan dom gick ut på gatan. Alice försökte få sån liten öppning som möjligt på kofferten, när hon stoppade ner hennes nyinköpta saker, hon ville ogärna att Michael skulle se röran med kläder. Hon smällde snabbt igen locket och knäppte låsen på varje sida om handtaget.  
>Även den här gången gick Alice och Michael under tystnad. Det ända som hördes var avlägsna mummel från från Den Läckande Kitteln och avlägsna hoo-anden från några enstaka ugglor.<br>Efter någon minut var dom framme vid dörren intill spisen. Michael höll upp dörren, böjde sig i en djup bugning, och sade elegant:  
>"Damerna först" Han gjorde en gest med handen in i rummet, och Alice gav honom en road blick och fnittrade.<br>Rummet var lika mörkt och smutsigt som vanligt, Alice antog att ingen ansträngde sig särskilt mycket med att städa här. Hon gick fram till spisen, och såg att någonting fattades.  
>"Men det finns ju inget flampulver!", utbrast hon. Skulle hon få spendera natten på värdshuset trotts allt?<br>Michael flinade, och tog fram en likadan tygpåse som Mrs Shirley hade, ur innefickan.  
>"Ta det lugnt Alice, grips inte av panik"<br>Alice fnös, det var ju så uppenbart att han retades.  
>Michael gick fram och ställde sig bredvid Alice. Han öppnade påsen och kastade en näve i elden.<br>"Du föst jag kommer efter med kofferten... säga 'Äppelgränden 14' högt och tydligt"  
>"Äppel... vadå?", fnittrade Alice. Vilket underligt namn på en gata.<br>Michael himlade med ögonen.  
>"Ä-p-p-e-l-g-r-ä-n-d-e-n 1-4", sade han tydligt och betonade varje bokstav.<br>"Jaja..."  
>Alice klev in i elden, och i den här spisen kunde man faktiskt stå rak lång i, och ropade:<br>"Äppelgränden 14!"  
>Och några sekunder senare, hamnade Alice i samma rum som hon hade träffat Michael i första gången.<p> 


	7. Äppelgränden 14

Kapitel 7: Äppelgränden 14

Alice vände sig om, och han precis se hennes koffert flyga ut ur spisen. Hon kastade sig åt sidan, och med ett brak slog kofferten i golvet. En sekund senare ramlade Michael ur spisen. Han reste sig upp och borstade elegant av sotet från kläderna.  
>"Gick allting bra?", frågade Michael. Utan att vänta på svar gick han fram till kofferten och lyft upp den. "Kom Alice, vi tar kofferten till gästrummet", fortsatte han.<br>"Okej, ni har det väldigt fint här"  
>"Det här är bara... jag vet inte vad jag ska kalla rummet, men i alla fall... då har du inte sett resten", Han log retsamt och öppnade dörren.<br>Alice följde efter honom ut till ännu ett ståtligt rum med sammetsgardiner, kristall kronor och gamla fina möbler. I bortersta änden fanns en trappa upp och två dörrar på vardera sida. Det här rummet var något större.  
>"Det här är vardagsrummet, där borta ligger köket..." Han pekade på dörren mot höger. "... och där ligger matsalen" Dörren till vänster. "... och upp för trappan finns två badrum och några sovrum, bland annat gäst rummet"<br>Han vände sig om och såg på Alice.  
>"Vad tycks?", Han log brett.<br>"Det är jättefint... det ser ju nästan ut som ett slott...", svarade Alice förundrat. Hon öppnade munnen, som om hon tänkte säga någonting, men stängde den kvickt.  
>"Vad då?", frågade Michael bekymrat.<br>"Nee.. det var ingeting...", mumlade Alice och rodnade.  
>"Jo, det är bara att säga"<br>"Jo, det jag tänkte fråga var... " Hon suckade uppgivet. "...Visst är ni väldigt rika?"  
>Han tänkte efter i några sekunder innan han svarade:<br>"Egentligen inte..."  
>"Inte?"<br>"Min mamma och pappa vill att vi ska se rika ut... så dom jobbar dygnet runt så att dom kan köpa massor av... ja, inte vet jag... spetsgardiner!", sade Michael frustrerat. Han satte händerna i fickorna och tittade ner i golvet.  
>"Du ser dom inte då ofta... eller hur?", frågade Alice försiktigt.<br>Michael skakade på huvudet och började gå med långa kliv mot trappan med kofferten släpandes efter sig. Alice förstod att ämnet var slut diskuterat och följde kvickt efter.  
>Övervåningen bestod av en lång korridor, med massor av dörrar på båda sidorna. På alla dörrar var en liten silver ram runt en skylt fast spikat. På fösta dörren till höger stod det <em>Michael. <em>  
>"Ja... det där är mitt rum...", sade han när han upptäckte att Alice tittade på skylten.<br>Michael ställde ner kofferten och sina saker och sköt upp dörren och gick in. Alice följde efter. Hans rum var ungefär lika stort som rummet med spisen. Han hade en ståtlig träsäng i ena hörnet, ett skrivbord mer massor av trolldoms böcker på, några stolar och en stor mysig fåtölj. Väggarna var fullproppa med affischer på häxor och trollkarlar som åkte runt på kvastar.  
>"Vad är det <em>där<em>?", fnittrade Alice och pekade på affischerna.  
>"Det där?", undrade Michael förvirrat. "Vadå..." Han såg vad Alice tittade på. "Jaha... det är ju quidditch, så klart! Mitt favorit lag, The Bolts" Alice såg ännu mer förvirrade ut, så han tillade.<p>

"Världens populäraste häx- och trollkarls sport... jag hoppas faktiskt att jag kommer bli uttagen till Ravenclaws lag..."  
>"Jaha... kul", sade Alice förvirrat. Hon var, bokstavligen, trollbunden av bilderna, för dom <em>rörde<em> sig. Häxorna och trollkarlarna flög ut och in genom bilderna, så ibland blev det vara en tom bakgrund. En häxa vinkade mot Alice med sådan entusiasm att hon nästan ramlade av kvasten. Alice skrattade till och vikande tillbaka.  
>"Visst är dom fina...", sade Michael plötsligt och tittade ömt på figuren i affischerna. "Jag brukar prata med dom ibland... eller ja... rätt så ofta faktiskt... vad ska jag annars göra på dagarna?"<br>Alice visste inte vad hon skulle säga, så istället frågade hon:  
>"Hur känner du Tom, egentligen?... jag menar... han kallade ju dig 'min gosse' och att 'det alltid var kul med sällskap'.. och sånt...", frågade Alice sakta.<br>Michael satte sig på sin säng, och klappade med handen bredvid sig. Alice satte sig bredvid honom, och han sade:  
>"Är inte det självklart..." Han lät sorgsen. "Han är som en till far för mig, jag brukar vara där på hos honom på dagarna..." Han skrattade till och sade: "När jag inte pratar med quidditch spelarna förstås!" Sen blev han med ens sorgsen igen. "Mamma gillar inte Tom, men pappa tycker att han är okej... men inget bra sällskap för mig... jag känner faktiskt Tom bättre än mina egna föräldrar" Michaels underläpp darrade, och det såg ut som om han kämpade mot tårar. Alice klappade honom tafatt på armen, och två stora tårar rann ner för hans kinder. Alice tittade bort från honom, hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra och hon kände sig fruktansvärt obekväm. Han torkade snabbt bort tårarna och vände sig mot Alice.<br>"Förlåt", sade han skakigt.  
>"Du behöver inte be om ursäkt...", viskade Alice. Innan hon han tänka sig för kramade hon honom.<br>Även fast Alice träffade Michael för första gången för några timmar sen, kändes det för som om dom alltid varit vänner.

Timmarna flöt förbi, och plötsligt hade solen försvunnit bakom horisonten. Alice och Michael pratade om allting mellan himmel och jord. Nu satt dom två vännerna i köket med en varsin kopp varm choklad. Alice tog en stor klunk choklad.  
>"Det här är nog den godaste chokladen jag har druckit!", utbrast hon och slickade sig nöjt om munnen.<br>"Tack... min special choklad, fast receptet är hemligt", sade Michael.  
>"Jasså, mäster kocken i stövlar... jag ska nog lista ut det", skojade Alice.<br>"Mäster kocken i stövlar...?", frågade Michael förvirrat.  
>"Ja, som Mäster katten i stövlar..."<br>Michael skrattade till:  
>"Vad då för nåt, sa du?"<br>"Jamen... mäster katten i stövlar, det är ju en klassisk barnsaga? Har inte du hört den?", frågade Alice förvånat.  
>Michael tänkte efter en stund, och sade:<br>"Nej, jag tror inte det... även fast min pappa är mugglare... jag har mest växt upp med andra sortens sagor som, Hoppety Hare och hennes kacklande svan stump, Sagan om dom tre bröderna och många fler..."  
>Dom satt tysta en stund, båda två långt borta i sina tankar. Alice tänkte på Hogwarts. Michael tänkte... ja, han tänkte på Alice. Han har aldrig haft så många vänner, Alice är den första han tyckt om på riktigt.<br>Efter en stund frågade Alice:  
>"Kan inte du berätta om Hogwarts?"<br>Michael väcktes ur sina funderingar.  
>"Jovisst... Hogwarts slottet ser ut som... ja, som ett slott" Alice skrattade. "Utanför slottet finns en stor sjö med en jättebläckfisk, där finns också ett stort pilträd, som kallas det piskade pilträdet" Alice öppnade munnen, men Michael hejdade henne genom att hålla upp handen. "Den heter så för att den rör sig, krossar allt som kommer i dens väg... fast den står ju still förstås, det är bara grenarna dom rör sig. Där finns också en stor skog, Den förbjudna skogen och quidditch planen såklart... och så har vi ju skogsvaktaren Hagrid som bor i en stuga bredvid skogen. Men själva slottet är oförglömligt, den stora salen med förtrollat tak, dom långa korridorerna, klassrummen, rustningarna, uppehålls rummen... biblioteket... och framför allt magin... allt är oförglömligt. Vet du, när man är där inne kan man känna magin i luften... det är ganska häftigt..." Michael tittade drömmande ut i rymden, och Alice slog vad om att han tänkte på Hogwarts.<br>"Har du lärt dig några besvärjelser, då?", frågade Alice tillslut.  
>"Ja, faktiskt", Han tittade på Alice och log ett underligt leende. "Ska jag visa dig?"<br>"Men man fick ju inte trolla innan man blev myndig utanför skolan!", protesterade Alice.  
>"Ja, det är rätt... men hur kan dom veta att det är jag som trollar, dom på Ministeriet vet ju att det bor den häxa i huset... det jag menar är att dom antagligen kommer attt tro att det är min mamma som har utfört besvärjelsen..."<br>"Men tänk om dom kommer på dig?"  
>Michael skakade på huvudet. Han blinkade mot Alice, tog fram sin trollstav ur fickan och sade högt:<br>"Lumos!"  
>Ett starkt ljus dök upp på trollstavens spets, som en ficklampa. Michael flinade åt Alice förvånade och fascinerade ansiktsuttryck. Han viftade lätt på trollstaven och sade sedan:<br>"Nox"  
>Ljuset från trollstaven försvann och Michael väntade spänt på Alice reaktion. Alice satt med halvöppen mun och stirrade på punkten där ljuset försvann.<br>"Gillade du det?", frågade Michael.  
>"Det var... fantastiskt... verkligen...", mumlade Alice.<br>"Skulle du vilja pröva?"  
>"Pröva vadå?", frågade Alice förskräckt, även fast hon redan visste svaret.<br>"Trolla så klart!", sade han roat.  
>Hon skruvade på sig och sänkte blicken:<br>"Jag vet inte om jag skulle kunna det..."  
>"Jo, så klart du kan! Varför skulle du annars bli antagen på Hogwarts?", sade Michael uppmuntrande.<br>"Jo, det är ju förstås... jag kan väll göra ett försök..."  
>Hon tog fram sin trollstav och mumlade Lumos. Ingenting hände. Alice suckade besviket.<br>"Du ser... jag kan inte..."  
>"Jo! Men det är inte bara att säga ett ord, man måste verkligen mena det och tro på magin. Man måste få kraft i ordet, locka fram magin inom dig, så går det bättre. Du kan till och med prova att ropa besvärjelsen, för då blir det enklare"<br>Alice mumlade ett Okej, hon höjde trollstaven och ropade:  
>"Lumos!"<br>Ett stark sken tändes på trollstavens spets, ett precis likadant ljus som på Michaels stav. Alice skrattade och viftade runt med staven och njöt av magin. Nu hade hon fått det verkliga beviset, hon kan faktiskt trolla!  
>"Kolla Michael! Jag kan trolla!", tjöt Alice överlyckligt.<br>"Så klart du kan Alice. Du har det inom dig", sade Michael enkelt och skrattade, han med.


	8. Hogwarts expressen

"Alice...", hörde Alice en röst säga långt borta.  
>Hon vred sig i sängen, varför kunde hon inte få sova längre?<br>"Alice?", sade den avlägsna rösten igen.  
>Alice borrade ner ansiktet i kudden, och försökte övertyga sig själv att hon inbillade sig rösten. Det var säkert hennes mamma som ville ja hjälp med frukosten, hon önskade att hennes mamma för en gång skull skulle låta henne vara.<br>"ALICE!"  
>Hon vaknade med ett ryck, hon satte sig tvärt upp i sängen och såg Michaels ansikte några centimeters från hennes.<br>"Oj... det var nära ögat... bokstavligt talat", sade han och log brett. Han gick några steg bakåt.  
>"Vaere...?", mumlade Alice. Hon sträckte på sig och gnuggade ögonen med baksidan av handen.<br>"Tåget går om en timme... så vi måste skynda oss"  
>"Tåget...? Tåget... TÅGET!" Alice flög upp ur sängen och drog på sig sina kläder. Hon borstade snabbt igenom håret, drog på sig skorna och tog tag i kofferten.<br>"Så... nu är jag klar!", sade Alice och pustade ut. "Tror du vi hinner?", tillade hon sedan oroligt.  
>"Ingen skada sked", sade Michael enkelt.<br>Alice tittade undrande på honom och han ryckte på axlarna.

När dom hade slängt i sig frukosten, skulle dom åka tunnelbana till King Cross. Det tog 40 minuter. Michael betalade för dom båda, eftersom Alice inte hade några pengar ("Jag_ lovar _att du kommer få tillbaks dom!", försäkrade Alice, men Michael viftade bort hennes lovord med handen och sade: "Jag bjuder på det... kompis").  
>När dom var framme, möttes dom av en stor station med högt i tak. I mitten fanns en bred plattform med spår på båda sidorna. Alice och Michael hade tagit en varsin vagn, där dom hade satt koffertarna och ugglorna (Michael hade också en uggla).<br>"Så... vart är perrong nio och tre kvart?", frågade Alice. Hon tittade från höger till vänster på perrongen, men upptäckte bara spår nio och tio.  
>"Där" Han pekade på spärren mellan nio och tio. "Man ska gå rakt igenom den"<br>"Va?", flämtade Alice och stannade upp.  
>"Det är lugn... kom nu" Han drog lite i hennes arm. "Jag kan gå först om du vill... kolla hur jag gör"<br>Michael tog sats och började springa mot spärren. När han var några centimeter från den, slöt Alice ögonen, hon ville inte se när Michael kraschade i väggen. Men inget ljud hördes. Hon slog upp ögonen och Michael var borta. Hon greps smått av panik och började planlöst gå mot spärren. Alice visste vad hon skulle göra - vad hon måste göra. Hon började springa, knep ihop ögonen så hårt hon kunde, men ingen smäll kom den här gången heller.  
>Hon öppnade ögonen några millimeter och förstod att hon var borta från perrongen hon just hade stått på. Hon slog upp ögonen helt.<br>Ett mörkrött lok stod parkerat på perrongen. På en skyllt bredvid stod det _Hogwarts expressen, kl. 11_. På perrongen var det packat med folk. Dom stressade fram och tillbaka och ropade hej då till samtliga. Katter i strök runt mellan benen på folk, och ugglor hoade missnöjt. Alice log brett när hon fick syn på Michael vid en av dörrarna till en vagn. Hon hade klarat det.  
>Hon skyndade sig fram till honom.<br>"Ska vi gå ombord?"  
>Han nickade.<br>Med gemensam kraft, lyckades dom få upp båda koffertarna på tåget. Alice hade sin uggla under armen i sin bur, och med kofferten efter sig, började hon och Michael leta efter en tom kupé.  
>Den femte kupé var lyckligtvis tom. Dom släpade in sina koffertar, och satte sig med ett stön mitt emot varandra på säterna.<br>"Puh... det var tungt", mumlade Alice och Michael m:ade instämmande.  
>Dom satt tysta i några minuter, tills Michael började prata om quidditch. Alice tyckte den här gången att det lät ganska intressant, trots hennes skeptiska inställning tidigare. Hon hoppades verkligen, för Michaels skull, att han blev uttagen till Ravenclaws lag.<br>"Vilken position skulle du vilja spela som?", frågade Alice efter att Michael hade gett en invecklad beskrivning om hur man spelar quidditch, med alla regler och finter.  
>"Helst skulle jag nog vilja bli sökare, du vet... sånna som fångar Den gyllene kvicken, eller kanske en slagman?" Han tänkte efter en stund och tillade: "Fast vilken position som helst gå bra - jag blir ju glad om jag huvudtaget blir uttagen"<br>"Har du någon kvast, då?", frågade hon sedan.  
>"Ja faktiskt! Har jag inte nämnt det?" Alice skakade på huvudet. "Jaha... det är en Rensopare... en ganska bra modell"<br>"Har du med dig den?"  
>"Ja... den är i kofferten"<br>Alice hummade. Hon kastade en snabb blick på kofferten, och tänkte att dom kan visst rymma ganska mycket.  
>"Men ska inte du söka till ditt elevhems quidditch lag nästa år... förstaklassare får ju inte spela"<br>"Va! Jag?", utbrast hon förvånat och skeptiskt.  
>"Ja, vaför inte?", sade Michael och ryckte på axlarna.<br>Alice fick en plötslig version, att hon var en quidditch spelare som höll upp Den gyllene kvicken med en triumferade min. Det kanske skulle vara något? Annars så var hon ingen sporttjej precis... men man kan ju alltid prova.  
>Alice ryckte på axlarna som svar på Michaels fråga.<br>"Vilket elevhem tror du jag kommer att hamna i?", frågade hon istället.  
>"Ravenclaw", sade han självsäkert. "I alla fall hoppas jag det... jag är ju själv en Ravenclaware"<br>Alice hjärta tog ett litet skutt - Michael ville att hon skulle vara i samma elevhem som honom.  
>Efter en halvtimme kom ett liten knubbig häxa förbi deras kupé med en skramlig vagn dragande efter sig.<p>

"Något från vagnen vänner?", frågade hon Alice och Michael. Michael köpte två lakris stavar och några pumpa pajer. Alice köpte Bertile Botts bönor i alla smaker ("Och då menar dom verkligen alla", sade Michael eftertryckligen). Alice tog upp en liten rosa röd böna ur lådan och stoppade den i munnen. Hon hade tur - jordgubbs smak.

Efter flera timmar var det alldeles kolsvart ute, och Alice och Michael bestämde sig för att byta om till skolklädnaderna. Tåget saktade in på stationen i Hogsmeade, och Alice och Michael gick av tåget.  
>"Ska vi inte ta koffertarna och ugglorna?", frågade Alice oroligt.<br>"Nej, dom kommer upp till slottet automatiskt... tror jag... men i alla fall... dom kommer at så i ens sovsal senare"  
>"FÖRSTAÅRS ELEVER HITÅT!", vrålade en röst längre bort över allt oväsen på stationen. En jättestor man uppenbarade sig, med ett stort tovigt skägg. Han var dubbelt så lång som en vanlig man, och minst fem gånger så bred.<br>"Det är Hagrid... du ska åka båt över sjön med resten av försaårs eleverna...", sade Michael lågt till Alice.  
>"Vi ses senare...", mumlade Alice och gick närmare den stora mannen vid namn Hagrid.<p> 


	9. Hogwarst

Nu kommer ett till kapitel! Tack harrypotterforeverrr för din kommentar, det gjorde min dag :')

* * *

><p>Kapitel 11: Hogwarts<p>

En grupp elever samlades runt jätten Hagrid. Alla såg antingen rädda eller nervösa ut. Hagrid räknade alla elever.

"E alla här nu?", frågade han. "Bra, följ efter mej nu... å akta var ni går"

Hagrid började gå med lång steg, så alla var tvungna att springa för att hänga med. Han gick ner för en brant, smal stig, och snubblande och snavande följde förstaårs eleverna efter. Ingen sade någonting och efter ett litet tag, ropade Hagrid:

"Strax får ni se en skymt av Hogwarts"

Dom gick runt en krök, och den smala stigen hade plötsligt mynnat vid kanten av en stor svart sjö. På andra sidan sjön, på toppen av en klippa, reste sig ett väldigt slott med tinnar och ton.

Alla elever flämtade till.

"Wow...", viskade Alice. Hon stirrade upp på det stora, ståtliga slottet. Hennes hjärta började slå snabbare, och snart... snart är hon på Hogwarts.

Vid kanten av sjön, stod ett antal små båtar.

"Inte fler än fyra i varje båt!", ropade Hagrid, när han upptäckte att förstaårseleverna stirrade skräckslaget på dem.

Alice satte sig i i en av båtarna med en annan tjej och två killar. Hagrid fick en egen båt för sig själv och båtarna gled, samtidigt, av sig själv över den blanka vatten ytan. Slottet kom närmare och närmare, och en öppning i klippan uppenbarade sig.

"Ner me huvet!", vrålade Hagrid.

Alla böjde sig ner och dom kom in en underjordisk hamn. Hagrid hjälpte några nervösa upp på hamnen, medan han kontrollerade båtarna.

"Kom me här nu!"

Hagrid började klättra upp för klippan, och tillslut kom dom upp på en slätt i skuggan av slottet. Alice och dom andra följde efter Hagrid mot slottet till en stor port. Hagrid höjde en jättelik hand och bankade tre gånger på slottsporten.

Porten öppnades med en gång, och innanför den stod en lång, svarthårig häxa med en smaragdgrön klädnad. Hon hade ett mycket strängt ansikts uttryck, och Alice förstod att man inte skulle bråka med henne.

"Här e förstisarna, professor McGonagall", sade Hagrid.

"Tack Hagrid. Jag för dem vidare här ifrån"

Hon tecknade åt eleverna att följa efter henne in i slottet. Det första dom möttes av var entréhallen. Den var stor och högt i tak. "... oj... hela vårt hus skulle nog få plats här inne utan problem...", tänkte Alice förundrat. Väggarna lystes upp av facklor, och en stor, ståtlig marmor trappa tvärs över rummet ledde upp till övervåningen. De följde efter professor McGonagall mot en dörr på vänster sida av entréhallen. Alice hörde ett sur från hundratals röster in ifrån dörr öppningen.

Professor McGonagall stannade och vände sig mot förstaårseleverna.

"Välkommna till Hogwarts", sade hon. "Banketten för terminstarten börjar alldeles strax. Men innan ni sätter er i stora salen, ska ni sorteras in till era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket vicktig cermoni, så därför så länge ni är här på Hogwarts, kommer elevhemmet vara som en familj. Ni kommer ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert elevhem, sova i hemmets salar och tillbringa er lediga tid i elevhemmets sällskaps rum.

De fyra elevhemmen heter Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Var och en av elevhemmen har sin egen historia och alla fyra har frambringat berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Under er tid här på Hogwarts, kommer er framgång att vinna poäng åt ert elevhem, medan alla era brott mot regler får det att förlora poäng. I slutet av året kommer det elevhem som har mest poäng vinna elevhemspokalen - en stor ära. Jag hoppas att var och en kommer bli en heder för ert elevhem, vilket det än blir.

Sorteringscermonin äger rum om ett par minuter, så jag föreslår att ni försöker snygga till er lite"

Hon stod tyst ett ögonblick. Eleverna slätade nervös till klädnaderna.

"Var snälla och vänta tyst här, jag kommer tillbaka när vi är färdiga att ta emot er", avslutade hon och försvann in igenom dörr öppningen.

Alice stod bredvid en kort flicka med brunt vågigt hår, som hon hade åk i samma båt med.

"Hej... jag heter Alice Hornby", viskade hon lågt till henne.

Flickan vände sig om.

"Hej Alice. jag heter Rebecca... Rebecca Hale", viskade hon tillbaka. "Men du kan kalla mig Beccy"

"Du kan kalla mig Alice", viskade Alice och fnittrade lågt.

Professor McGonagall kom med lång kliv mot eleverna.

"Är alla klara?" Några viskade nervös "Ja", andra nickade kort. "Bra, kom efter mig nu", sade hon raskt och vände på klacken.

Förstaårseleverna tassade nervöst efter henne in i Stora salen. Den var stor och praktfull. Fyra lång bord var placerade bredvid varandra, och ett femte, lärarbordet, stod längst bak i salen med uppsikt över eleverna. Vid dom fyra borden att alla elever.

Alice tittade upp, för att se hur högt det var i tak, men såg bara kolsvart himmel. Hon flämtade till och petade på Beccy, som gick bredvid henne.

"Det finns inget tak", viskade hon förskräckt.

"Jodå, taket är bara förtrollat...", viskade hon och log finurligt. "... det står i 'Hogwarts Historia'"

Alice blinkade förvånat och Beccy skrattade lågt åt hennes ansiktsuttryck.

"Du kan låna den boken av mig om du vill"

"Åh, jätte gärna", sade Alice. Hon glömde bort att viska och dom närmaste vred sina huvuden och stirrade på henne.

Professor McGonagall stannade framför lärarbordet. Där satt det respekt givande häxor och trollkarlar, Alice antog att dom var lärare.

Framför bordet stod en trebent pall av trä, och ovan på den låg en gammal, sliten trollkarls hatt.

Alla elever i salen tystnade och stirrade på den gamla hatten. Alice tittade sig förvirrat om i salen. Plötsligt upptäckte hon Michael i framänden vid en av borden. Deras blickar möttes och Alice pekade på hatten med en frågande min. Michael forstod vinken, och nickade häftigt medan han pekade på toppen av sitt huvud. Alice pustade ut, enligt Michael, skulle man bara prova hatten.

Alice vände sig mot hatten och började stirra, precis som alla andra eleverna. En bred reva öppnades nära brättet och hatten brast ut i sång:

Nu ni som går ert första år

Ska jag sortera er i ett hem

Även fast ni är lätt eller svår

Men först ska jag presentera dem

Först har vi Gryffindor

Modig i stort sett

Där alla tappra går

Sen har vi Slytherin

Klok och slug i ett

Så akta dig för att reta dem

Om du vill behåll näsan din

Vårt tredje hem

Är Ravenclaw

Klokhet och logiskt tänk

De har som krav

Sist men inte minst

Får jag lov att presentera

Hufflepuff, grundare Helena

Alla som är lojala och snälla och mycket mera!

Nu vet ni vad jag har att välja på

Vilket elevhem ni ska få

Tro det, eller ej

Men jag vet vad som är bäst för dig!

Hatten tystnade och en storm av applåder brast ut. Alice klappade tafatt händerna, halv chockat och halvt fascinerat. Detta var ingen vanlig hatt.

Professor McGonagall tittade ut över förstaårseleverna.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn, kommer ni fram, sätter er på pallen och tar på er hatten. Då kommer ni bli sorterade till ert elevhem", ljöd hennes röst genom salen.

hon tog fram en lång lita ur fickan. Föstaårseleverna utbytte små nervösa blickar med varandra.

"Abstone, Rick", ropade professor McGonagall.

En pojke med axellångt vågigt hår tittade nervöst upp. Han snubblade över sin egen klädnad och med ett generat ansiktsuttryck, satte han sig på pallen och satte hatten över öronen. Efter några sekunder ropade hatten.

"Slytherin!"

Alla applåderade artigt. Pojken, Rick, reste sig lättat upp, satte hatten på pallen och skyndade sig till en av de fyra elevhems borden.

"Angel, Steffie", ropade Professor McGonagall och salen tystnade.

En flicka med lång häst svans satte sig på pallen.

"Hufflepuff!"

Alla i salen applåderade ännu en gång. Efter några minuter hade professor McGonagall kommit ned till 'H' på listan.

"Hale, Rebecca"

Beccy kastade en skrämd blick på Alice, som nickade uppmuntrande. Hon satte sig på pallen, blickade ut över salen och satte den gamla hatten på huvudet.

"Ravenclaw!", ropade hatten efter några sekunders tystnad.

Den här gången applåderade även Alice tillsammans med resten av salen. Hon såg hur Michael skakade hand med Beccy satte sig vid Ravenclaws bord.

Det knöt sig i magen av nervositet, snart var det hennes tur...

Och mycket riktigt ropade proferssor McGonagall:

"Hornby, Alice!"

Alice glömde tillfälligt bort hur man andades. Hon stirrade förfärat upp mot professor McGonagall med halvöppen mun. Sekunderna gick och plötsligt kände Alice en knuff i ryggen. Hon vände sig om och såg att alla stirrade på henne. Pojken som hade knuffat henne, mimade: "Det är din tur!" Alice nickade svagt och började den oändliga vandringen mot pallen med hatten. Hennes fötter kändes som bly och benen som spagetti. Inte världens bästa kombination. Tillslut stod hon framför pallen i alla fall. Hon svalde nervöst, tog upp hatten och satte sig på pallen. Hennes hjärna skrek att detta var ett missförstånd, hon skulle inte passa i någon av elevhemmen, dom skulle be henne att ta tåget hem. Hon skakade av sig dom ovälkomna tankarna och drog hatten över öronen.

"Ett blygsamt yttre med modigt inre. Ovanlig kombination, men det funkar...", sade en gammal röst. Alice hoppade förskräckt till och såg sig om. Ingen i hennes omgivning gav ett tecken på att dom hade hört rösten. Hon kastade en blick mot professor McGonagall, och Alice svor på att hon hade sett skymten av ett leende. Hon drog slutsatserna att hon hade hört rösten i hennes huvud. Betydde det att hon var galen?

"Det är inte galenskap att höra mig...", sade rösten igen i hennes huvud. "...drar logiska slutsatser... är klok... verkar disciplinerad... det är nog bäst det blir..." hatten tystnade för att dra ut på ögonblicket, sedan ropade den högt:

"RAWENCLAW!"

En storm av applåder bröt ut i salen. Alice kunde se att Michael och Beccy klappade häftigast. Hon pustade lättat ut och drog på munnen. Ravenclaw... samma elevhem som Michael. Det var det hon hade hoppats på. Hon reste sig snabbt upp och satte hatten på pallen. Hon, bokstavligen, flög ner mot Ravenclaw bordet och slog sig ner bredvid Michael, mitt emot Beccy.

"Grattis Alice!", sade Michael och log med hela ansiktet. Han gav henne en stor kram, men släppte henne alldeles för snart och kastade en osäker blick mot änden av bordet där tre sätteårselever satt.

"Grattis!", sade Beccy och gjorde tummen upp.

"Tack...", sade Alice frånvarande. Hon höjde ögonbrynen mot Michael, som gav henne en senare-blick.

Efter att sorteringen hade avslutats, ställde sig en gammal man upp med långt silvrigt hår och skägg. Hela salen tystnade man skulle nog kunna höra en knappnål falla till marken. Han log strålande mot eleverna och sade högt:

"Välkomna till Hogwarts! Och till er som gått här tidigare, välkomna tillbaks till Hogwarts! Men nu så ska jag inte hålla ett långt tråkigt tal, som ingen kommer lyssna på" Några enstaka elever fnittrade. "Utan jag säger bara två ord till... Hugg in!"

Alla elever klappade i händerna och ropade uppskattande. Han log ännu bredare, och för ett ögonblick, möttes hans och Alice blickar. Han blinkade med ena ögat när han såg hennes förbluffade ansiktsuttryck. Alice fick intrycket av att, precis som på chokladgrodekortet, att han kollade in i henne.

Dom guldfärgade faten som prydde borden, fylldes med all mat man kan tänk sig.

När det sista fatet tömdes reste sig Dumbledore upp. Allt prat tonades bort.

"Nu när vi allesammans är mätta och nöjda, är det marsch i säng" Några elever fnittrade igen och kastade roade blickar på honom. "I väg med er nu!"

Alla elever reste sig upp från bänkarna och började gå mot dörren ut mot entréhallen.

"Förstaårseleverna, följ efter mig!", ropade en röst.

Michael kramade hennes hand, och viskade:

"Vi ses sen"

"Vad...", började Alice, men Michael hade redan försvunnit bland allt vimmel.

Alice stod kvar några sekunder, innan hon började gå mot rösten som ropade. Det var en ung kille, med med brosch fäst på bröstet med ett inristat litet P. Bredvid honom stod en flicka med samma märka fäst på sin klädnad. Prefekter, antagligen.

När alla förstaårseleverna var samlade, följde dom efter de två prefekterna ut igenom dörren och upp för den stora marmor trappan. Efter att ha gått upp för många trappor, och gått igenom många korridorer, var dom framme vid slottets västra sida. Nu stod dom i ett torn med en stor dörr. Bredvid dörren stod en stor örn skulptur. De båda prefekterna stirrade på statyn, som om de väntade på någonting.

Örnen vred huvudet och tittade ut över elevskaran. Alice stirrade dumt på den, det kändes som om inget kunde förvåna henne längre.

Prefekterna vände sig om och tittade ner på förstaårseleverna.

"Okej, man måste svara på en fråga för att bli insläppt i tornet!"

Några enstaka elever mumlade okej, utan att släppa örnstatyn med blicken.

Örnen öppnade näbben och sade med en vacker kvinnoröst:

"Vad är tid?"

"Ett fundamentalt begrepp i vår tillvaro som är svårt att definiera", sade en av prefekterna.

"Vackert formulerat", sade örnen och dörren gled upp på vid gavel.

Prefekterna vinkade till sig eleverna och gick in igenom dörren. Det första de möttes av var ett stort rum, med blå färgade gardiner. Väggarna var fyllda med affischer och vimplar med Rawenclaws emblem.

Överallt stod små soffor, bord och fåtöljer.

"Åh...", viskade Alice hänfört. Flera elever omkring henne gjorde likadant.

Prefekterna log nöjt åt förstaårselevernas reaktioner.

"Det här är Ravenclaws sällskapsrum... sär ni tillbringar er lediga tid", sade prefekten som var en kille. Han harklade sig och fortsatte. "Där är flickornas sovsal" Han pekade mot en trappa som gick upp till en trädörr på vänstra sidan av rummet. "Och där är pojkarnas" Han pekade mot höra sidan av rummet, där en till trappa stod. "Era koffertar står vid era sängar. Godnatt"

Hälften av elevskaran gick mot killarnas sovsal andra mot tjejernas.

"Alice!"

Alice hejdade sig vid änden av trappan. Hon vände sig om. Beccy gick med snabba steg mot henne.

Hon stannade vid foten av trappan, tog ett djupt andetag och sade:

"Inte en dålig första dag på Hogwarts, va?" Hon log brett.

Alice log tillbaka.

"Nej... nej verkligen inte"


	10. Spöken

Alice vände sig i sängen och suckade sömnigt. Hon drog täcker över huvudet och önskade att hon kunde sova för evigt. Det var tyst och skönt i flickornas sovsal, nästan _för _tyst. Hon slog upp ögonen och satte sig upp med ett ryck. Alla de övriga sängarna var prydligt bäddade och Alice såg att solen stod högt på himlen genom ett av fönstren. Hon greps smått av panik när hon insåg att hon hade försovit sig. Hon bokstavligen flög upp ur sängen och drog på sin skolklädnad, slipsen var besvärlig att knyta, och det kändes som om allting tog dubbelt så ing tid att göra, som det ofta känns när man har brottom.

Tre minuter senare stod hon framför portarna in till Stora Salen. Det var lunch, och Alice funderade på ett bra knep som gör så att hon kan smita obemärkt in i salen. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, öppnade dörren på glänt och smet in. Precis som hon hade förutspått, vände sig många huvuden åt hennes håll. Alice rodnande och smög tyst fram till Ravenclaw bordet och slog sig ner bredvid Michael.

"Hej…", sade hon svagt, och såg ner på bordet.

"Försovit dig?", frågade han lättsamt och Alice kände att han tittade på henne.

"På första skoldagen dessutom…", mumlade hon dystert. Hon höjde blicken och såg på Michael.

Han såg bekymrad ut av någon anledning, men drog sedan på munnen.

"Det är väll inget att noja' över? Här, ta en korv."

Han sträckte fram ett fat med korvar, men Alice skakade på huvudet.

"Men varför denna dystra min?", frågade en djup, brummade röst bakom Alice.

Hon ryckte till och vände sig om. Där svävande ett spöke med ett runt, glatt ansikte, en brun, sliten klädnad med ett rep knytet runt midjan.

Alice tappade hakan.

"Åh, god dag!", sade Michael till spöket.

Alice var fortfarande förstummad.

"Du är ny här, förmodar jag?", undrade spöket. "Jag själv är Hufflepufftornets spöke – 'Den Tjocke munken' kallar det mig." Han skrattade till och skakade roat på huvudet.

Alice samlade sina tankar och sade tafatt:

"Åh, god dag."

För att slippa säga något mer, tog hon en korv från fatet Michael hade ställt framför henne och stoppade den i munnen. Hon såg att Michael log nöjt ur ögonvrån.

"Ja, ja. Trevligt att träffas, och hur är det annars?"

Alice förstod att det skulle anses oartigt att inte svara, så hon sade grötigt:

"Bara bra…"

Munken nickade allvarligt och frågade sedan:

"Har dina första lektioner varit bra?"

Munken hade ett förväntansfullt ansiktsuttryck, men Alice rodnade och sade ingenting. Men Michael räddade henne med att säga:

"Tyvärr har Alice missat sina första lektioner, men jag är säker på att hon kommer att stor trivas här."

Alice kände munkens blick i nacken. Hon önskade att hon kunde försvinna ner genom golvet.

"Jaså, på det viset. Men nu, små vänner, måste jag dra vidare. Adjö."

"Hej då.", sade Michael till spöket.

Alice höjde handen i en lite vinkning, innan den slappt föll ner vid hennes sida igen. Den tjocke munken vinkade tillbaka och svävade bort längst bordet. När spöket kommit utom synhål, vände sig Michael mot Alice.

"Hur är det?" Man kunde ana en gnutta oro i hans röst.

Hon skadade på huvudet, och försökte samla sig.

"Det är bara det att jag aldrig någonsin har försovit mig eller kommit försent till någon lektion i hela mitt liv."

Till Alice stora förvåning, skrattade Michael mjukt.

"Men så farligt är det väll inte? Det är ju första dagen, så professorerna brukar inte vara allt för stränga. Och så kan du väll förklara situationen för de professorerna du missade lektioner hos."

Han log brett och det var omöjligt för Alice att inte le tillbaka. Plötsligt, utan att tänka sig för, kastade hon sig i Michaels famn och kramade honom hårt.

Alice kände att flera par ögon vände sig mot deras håll, men det struntade hon i. Det enda som spelade någon roll nu var att Michael var där med henne, hennes bästa vän som hon bara hade känt i två dagar. Någon vid bordet fnissade lågt och ett antal bussvisslingar ljöd genom salen.

"Alice…", började han, men hon avbröt honom.

"Din dumbom, förstör det inte… du är min bästa vän, Michael."

Han tystnade.

"Åh", fick han fram tillslut. "… och du är min bästa vän, Alice."

Han log och sköt mjukt ifrån sig henne. Alice log brett och hennes ögon tindrade.

Deras lilla personliga bubbla spräcktes plötsligt, när någon vid bordet sade att lunchen började lida mot sitt slut. Alice såg sig om och upptäckte att Beccy satt vid änden av bordet.

"Vi ses sen", sade hon över axeln till Michael medan hon reste sig upp från stolen.

"Hej Beccy. Vad har vi för lektion nu?", frågade Alice henne när hon var framme.

Beccy tittade förvånat upp och log när hon såg vem som hade tilltalat henne.

"Hej ingen. Varför var du inte på våra första lektioner?"

"Jag försov mig…", mumlade Alice. Det var ett ämne som hon helst inte ville gå igenom igen. Beccy verkade förstå, så hon sade istället:

"Nu har vi trollformellära med professor Flitwick. Han är även vår, Ravencalws, föreståndare."

De gick ut ur Stora Salen under tystnad. När de kom fram till foten av den stora marmor trappan, frågade Alice:

"Så den tjocke munken är Hufflepuffs spöke?"

"Mmm, och Den grå Damen är Ravenclawtornets spöke…"

Alice stannade upp.

"Vem är det? Henne har jag nog inte sett."

Beccy rynkade pannan och sade:

"Tja… hon håller sig mest för sig själv, för hon är ganska blyg och ogillar nyfikna elever. Hon heter Helena Ravenclaw och är Rowena Ravenclaws dotter, en av grundarna av Hogwarts."

"Vilka var de andra som grundade Hogwarts?", undrade Alice intresserat.

"Det var Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin, och som du märker, grundade var och en av dem ett varsitt elevhem."

Alice kom inte på något vettigt att säga, så de gick än en gång under tystnad.

"Så, nu är vi framme." Hon pekade på en stor dörr.

Alice svalde nervöst och sköt upp dörren.

Rummet var fyllt med bänkar och längst bak i stod den minsta trollkarl Alice någonsin sett. Han hade ett rynkigt litet ansikte och en blå klädnad. Han var tvungen att stå på en trave böcker för att kunna se ut på klassen över katedern. Alice antog att detta var professor Flitwick.

"Åh, god dag, kära elever. Är alla här?" Några enstaka personer mumlade 'ja'. "Bra, då så, nu kan er första lektion i trollformellära ta sin början."


End file.
